Kryptonite
Kryptonite is a glowing green radioactive mineral from the planet Krypton, that used to make up the planet's core. When the core imploded (destroying Krypton), the numerous pieces of kryptonite scattered throughout the universe. The mineral's properties make it the greatest weakness of all Kryptonians, as its radiation is extremely toxic, potentially deadly to them. The Batman V Superman Dawn Of Justice Comic-Con Trailer Clarifies So Much History When the core of Krypton imploded during the planet's destruction, the numerous pieces of Kryptonite from the core scattered throughout the universe. Some pieces of the mineral would fall on Earth, and eventually end up in the world-famous collection of meteorite crystals of Alexander Luthor Sr. (passing into the possession of his son, Lex Luthor, after the former's passing).Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp The World Engine over the Indian Ocean also created Kryptonite, as it managed to terraform the small portion of the land it was stationed in, leaving behind a large-sized nugget of kryptonite. Lex discovered that its presence near the corpse of General Zod allowed him to cut and damage the corpse's flesh with it. Despite Senator June Finch placing an embargo on the kryptonite nugget from the Indian Ocean, Lex managed to ship the kryptonite to Metropolis and enlisted the armed guard of Anatoli Knyazev and his men to transport it to LexCorp Industries. Batman oversaw the shipment from afar and shot a homing beacon at the truck to track it. Later, Batman arrived in the Batmobile to steal the kryptonite, dispatching the guards and chasing after the truck. However, before he could steal the kryptonite, Superman arrived and stopped the Batmobile in its tracks. Afterwards, Batman infiltrated the LexCorp building and stole the kryptonite, leaving behind a batarang as a symbol. At the Batcave, Bruce Wayne then uses high-powered lasers to cut through the xenomaterial. Using the kryptonite, he transmutes the kryptonite into a rugged spear and three gas grenades. During the battle between Batman and Superman, he shoots two kryptonite gas grenade at Superman which temporarily weakens him to mortal standards. Finally, as Batman is about to impale Superman with his kryptonite spear, Superman and Lois both manage to convince Batman to change his mind and soon become allies. During the battle against Doomsday, Superman retrieves the kryptonite spear left behind at the previous battle, struggling to fly against the xenomineral's weakening effects. While Wonder Woman struggles to hold Doomsday at bay with her lasso, Batman fires a kryptonite gas grenade at the creature to weaken it and Superman charges at Doomsday, penetrating the spear through its heart at cost of exposing himself, allowing him to being stabbed by Doomsday's bone spike. Characteristics The radioactive green kryptonite xenomineral is known to be the primary weakness of all Kryptonians, since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic, potentially deadly to any of them. It did so by degrading Kryptonian cells, causing them to degenerate and decay on contact. This allowed physical damage to a Kryptonian possible, as well as severely reducing their abilities. Physical symptoms of exposure are somewhat fever-like, including nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, great amounts of pain, and loss (or near loss) of consciousness. Wounds inflicted on Kryptonians do not disappear when the kryptonite leaves their presence, while direct exposure to sunlight can instantly allow a Kryptonian to recover completely from its effects. Trivia *In the comics, Superman entrusted Batman with kryptonite, in order to ensure that the latter would use it should the Man of Steel ever go rogue. *In most iterations, kryptonite can cause cancer in humans after very prolonged exposure to the element, but also can be used as a near infinite power source. References Category:Technology